


Jealousy

by helloitshaley



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitshaley/pseuds/helloitshaley
Summary: When the dad of one of Pugsley's friends gets a bit too friendly with Morticia, Gomez finds a way to deal with his pent up jealousy.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Jealousy

Morticia was acutely aware of the fact that Gomez was growing insanely jealous as the moments ticked by. It was cute, really, how red his face was getting every time the dad of Pugsley’s friend leaned in, putting his hand on Morticia’s arm for no reason as he spoke. Of course Morticia found this man to be completely bland and he was completely unaware of the fact that he had a piece of spinach between his front teeth.

“That's crazy,” Mr. Fields said in his very nasal tone as Morticia finished a story about the time Lurch got a speeding ticket. “You’re a great story teller.”

Though Morticia wasn’t facing him, she just knew Gomez rolled his eyes at that remark. Pugsley was upstairs with Jimmy Fields, playing with one of his new explosive devices, and Morticia just kind of assumed that Mr. Fields would leave and come back later to pick him up. However, one look at Morticia and he decided otherwise, ignoring the oddities of the house that usually had other people running as fast as they could.

She glanced over her shoulder to look at Gomez, who was glaring at their guest with thinly veiled rage, his face turning a lovely shade of crimson. She smirked at him, flicking a strand of raven hair over her shoulder as she turned back to look at Mr. Fields.

“Can we get you anything else?” she asked, fully committed to toying with her husband. “More tea, perhaps?”

“Oh, um,” the man stammered, his still full tea cup rattling in it's saucer as his hands shook. He quickly lifted the steaming liquid to his mouth and finished it off in a loud gulp. “Please!” 

Morticia stood and took his cup, noticing how some of the henbane tea had dribbled down his chin and was staining his beige sweater vest. How Gomez could ever be jealous of this man was beyond her. There wasn’t a single person in the world her husband should be jealous of, yet here he was, looking like a human volcano.

She made a show of bending as she filled up the tea cup. “Gomez, darling, you’ve been so silent.”

“Have I?” he asked in a somewhat testy tone. “I’m sorry, my dearest.”

She reached out to pat his cheek as she passed, shooting him a sultry smirk. Gomez narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head. He resisted the urge to reach out and pull her back into his lap and take her right in front of their guest, only because he knew how much that would have irked Morticia.

“There you are, Mr. Fields,” she said before slowly turning and walking back to her chair.

“Th-thank you, Mrs. Addams,” he said, his hands still shaking.

“Call me Morticia, please,” she said, running her fingers through the ends of her hair.

Mr. Fields broke out into a giant grin, putting the piece of spinach in his teeth on full display. “In that case, call me Ned.”

Gomez audibly scoffed and Morticia resisted the urge to shoot him a look. This was far too much fun to make it all stop now. He was being so very ridiculous, it was rather adorable. She wished she could tell him as much, knowing it would only rile him up further. She took a sip of her own tea, glancing over at her husband as she did so.

“Ned,” she said, attempting to make that horrendous name sound as sexy as possible. It must have worked a bit because Gomez fidgeted angrily in his chair. “How quaint.”

Ned shrugged, a dopey smile on his face. “It was my father's name. What were you named after? Morticia is rather unique,” he asked, cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. 

“Death,” she said with a simple shrug. 

“Oh my,” was Ned’s awkward reply. “How very morbid.”

He said that like it was a bad thing. Morticia smirked as she absentmindedly toyed with her ruby necklace. “I’ve always found the morbid to be quite intriguing. What could possibly be more romantic than the prospect of two bodies rotting together for all eternity?” 

The look on Ned’s face said he was shocked by such a statement, but he quickly recovered. “I guess you’re right. I’ve always been a bit of a sucker for romance myself.”

“Oh have you?”

“Excuse me,” Gomez said abruptly, “I have a call to make.”

“Must you, darling?” Morticia asked, starting to feel somewhat regretful. “We’ll miss you.”

“I’m sure Ned can amuse you,” he said, shooting a pointed look Ned’s way. “I’ll be in my office.”

Morticia shook her head subtly. Gomez just ruined her game completely and he knew it. Of course she was still polite to the boring Mr. Fields, as was her nature, but there was no fun in it anymore. Though it wasn’t apparent to Ned that anything changed. If anything he was even more flirty now that Gomez had left the room. Morticia was beyond relieved when Pugsley and his friend came down, putting an end to the dull afternoon.

After walking their guests to the door, Morticia set off to find her petulant husband. He was in his office, as he said, but there was no phone call. He was instead throwing darts haphazardly at his dart board, missing most of his shots since Lurch wasn’t there to move the board around for him. Morticia smirked to herself, watching for a while before making her presence known. It wasn’t until he threw a dart through an urn, making ash go all over the place, that she stepped into the room and shut the door.

Gomez spun, eyebrows raised. “Ah, has your little boyfriend gone?”

“Darling,” she purred, slinking into the room. “You know you’re the only man for me.”

“I don’t know, Morticia,” he sighed, slumping down onto the leather couch. “He was rather alluring with all that dandruff.”

Morticia nearly laughed out loud. She walked up behind him and slid her arms around his neck. “Are you truly jealous of Ned, Gomez? Or are you just trying to punish me?” She leaned forward to nip at his ear.

He shuddered in response but said nothing. 

“Oh, Gomez,” she sighed, running her hands down his chest. “No man could ever compare to you. You’re so suave.” She kissed his neck. “You’re so sensual.” She nipped at his ear once again. “You set my heart aflame.” She pulled off his tie in one swift motion, tossing it aside. “Mon amour.”

“Oh, Tish,” he sighed, his head falling back. He looked up at her, eyes darkening with desire. “What else do I set aflame?”

Morticia shook her head. “Fishing for compliments, are we?” 

He shook his head at her, reaching back to take her waist in his hands. “Come here, Morticia.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Rather demanding, Gomez.”

A shiver ran up her spine when he didn’t respond. She walked around to the front of the couch where he instantly pulled her down into his lap. He locked his arms around her, making it so they were nose to nose. Their lips were mere centimeters apart and Morticia was desperate for him to kiss her, but Gomez was being rather stubborn, it would seem.

“You are mine, Morticia,” he whispered, his fingers swiftly moving to ease down the zipper on the back of her dress.

“Was there ever any doubt?” she shot back as she quickly undid the buttons on his dress shirt.

“If only for the sake of me taking you in a fit of passion,” Gomez said with a hint of a grin, because he couldn’t really help himself. “Querida.”

Morticia laughed softly, which was instantly silenced by Gomez’s mouth on hers. He pushed her back down on the couch, roughly tugging down her dress where it caught at her waist. He then swiftly pinned her arms above her head, using his tie to bind her wrists together.

Gomez shook his head at her as he sat over her hips. “You didn’t even bother to put on a bra today? All for Ned?”

Morticia rolled her eyes. “The dress was rather low cut, anything under would have just looked trashy. However, if that has you all bothered I’m concerned for what your reaction will be when you remove my dress completely.”

“Tish,” he said in an admonishing tone, placing his hands on either side of her head. “How very depraved.”

She smirked up at him. “I just despise how panty lines can ruin an entire outfit.”

“Oh is that all?” he asked as he shrugged his shirt off his shoulders.

“Would I lie to you?” she asked with a fake pout.

Gomez leaned down, catching her pouty bottom lip between his teeth. A subtle growl escaped his throat as he pressed his body down against her. His mouth slid down to her neck, where he not so gently bit at her flesh. Morticia gasped, arching up into him. 

Gomez sat back, placing his palm flat against Morticia’s chest to keep her against the couch. “Oh no, querida mia, you are not going to get what you want so quickly.”

Morticia raised an eyebrow in intrigue. “Oh no?”

Gomez shook his head, a sadistic glint in his dark eyes. “I don’t like being jealous, if that wasn’t clear. The way that snively man looked at you made my blood boil. I have some pent up rage that throwing darts just did not satisfy.”

Before she could respond he pulled her dress the rest of the way off, tossing it haphazardly to the side. He dove down to kiss her neck once again. As much as he wanted to drag this out and make it as torturous as possible… he also didn’t quite feel like torturing himself.

“Gomez,” she sighed, a hint of a taunt in her voice. Her wrists strained against the silk tie binding them together, desperate to touch him. 

He lifted his head from her neck to look at her. “Begging already?” He was secretly hoping this was the case. He didn’t want to be the one to cave first, not when he was supposed to be punishing her.

Her dark eyes hardened. “No such luck, mon sauvage.” 

“I’ll have you changing that tune in no time, Morticia mia,” he growled, moving his mouth down to kiss her breasts. He began gently at first before attacking her with a ferocity that had her whimpering beneath him. He grinned with satisfaction to himself. So rarely did he get the upper hand, not that he was complaining, but he found this power switch to be quite fun.

He drug himself lower across her marble-esque skin, leaving a trail for goosebumps in his wake. She shuddered beneath him, unable to help herself. She clenched her legs around his head as he lowered himself between them, which made Gomez chuckle darkly in response.

“Maybe I should have tied your legs up as well,” he said before nipping at her inner thigh.

“You only wear one necktie, darling,” Morticia shot back.

“Don’t sass me right now, cara mia,” he warned as he slowly lowered his face back between her legs.

She squeezed his head tighter in retaliation. He let out an involuntary moan against her, sending a shockwave up her spine. Morticia was at the point where stars were exploding behind her eyes and growing louder by the second. Then just at the brink of satisfaction, Gomez pulled away, leaving her gasping and frustrated in his wake.

“That was evil,” she said, her voice breathless. “Do it again.”

“Begging yet?” he asked as he stood to rid himself of his remaining clothing.

Morticia watched him strip, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. She wanted him and she wanted him now, only if she told him as much their fun little game would be over all too soon. She slowly shook her head. “Non, mon amour, je ne suis pas.”

His chest heaved as he fought to restrain himself from lunging at her. His fingers gripped the arm of the leather couch, knuckles turning white with restraint. “Suppose I leave you here?” he asked, voice hardly above a whisper. 

Morticia bit her lip in a tantalizing display. “You wouldn’t. Not when you’re rock hard like that.”

His white knuckle grip tightened on the leather. “I guess I shouldn’t have stripped.”

Morticia laughed softly. “Nothing could hide that, darling.” She casually eased herself into a sitting position, bringing her bound hands down into her lap. “Leave if you think you must, though you might startle the family.”

There was a stare down for a long moment. They both knew he wasn’t going anywhere, it was just a matter of who was going to beg the other for release first. The odds weren’t in Gomez’s favor, seeing as his impatience often got the best of him in these situations. Morticia knew just what to say to make him crack.

“If you felt like taking a stroll you might still catch Ned outside,” she said with an innocent shrug as she lifted her hands to examine her red nails. “Better he see you in this state than me, wouldn’t you say? Hopefully his son didn’t forget anything and he has to come back for it. I don’t think the poor dear would quite recover… do you?”

Gomez gritted his teeth as he climbed back over the arm of the couch. He grabbed Morticia’s ankles and yanked her back so she was laying down once again. He settled himself between her legs before she could react and once again pushed her arms above her head. “No man is allowed to see you in such a state aside from me.”

Morticia looked up at him with a challenge in her eyes. She smiled smugly, running her tongue across her bottom lip before snagging it between her teeth. “Prove it.” She wound her legs around his waist, trapping him against her. “Take what's yours.”

Gomez let out a breath before completely surrendering. “I intend to,” he said, lowering his lips to hers with a gentleness that was in direct contrast with the fervor he thrust into her with at that same moment.

Morticia cried out against his lips, throwing her head back in ecstasy. She matched his thrusts with equal intensity, making the old couch squeak in a way that would have any normal person worried it would break. Gomez fisted his hand in her hair, bringing her head back up to kiss her yet again. He let out a low moan, which she returned as their lips crashed, teeth knocking against each other.

“Cara mia,” he groaned, lips moving to press against the column of her neck. “Morticia.”

“Gomez,” she hissed, catching his earlobe between her teeth, drawing the tiniest bit of blood.

That, however, seemed to be his undoing. He bit into Morticia’s shoulder, muffling his cry of pleasure as his hips frantically slammed against hers. Morticia gasped, following him right over the edge, the pain of his teeth in her flesh pushing her right past that threshold. They collapsed into an exhausted heap of sweaty limbs.

Morticia was the first to speak after their gasp filled silence. “Gomez, darling, could you untie me?”

He lifted his head from her shoulder, his normal smile plastered on his face. “Of course, cara mia.” He helped her into a sitting position before unwinding his tie from around her wrists. He brought each to his lips, kissing the faint purple indent in her otherwise perfect skin. “It wasn’t too tight, was it?”

“No such thing,” she promised as she flexed her fingers to get some of the feeling back in them. “Darling, I hope you weren’t truly jealous of Ned.”

“Who?” he asked, which prompted an incredulous look from Morticia. “Oh, right, no.” He laughed happily. “It's true that I didn’t love the way he was ogling you, but that has nothing to do with you, my love. I knew your little flirtations were all an act for my benefit.”

She smiled softly and reached out to pat his cheek. “You are the only one for me, Gomez Addams.”

“Cara,” he sighed, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Did you want to go on a stroll through the cemetery?” 

“I would love nothing more.”

“Wonderful! Now, if only I could find where I tossed my pants…”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I'm on Tumblr @helloitshaley if anyone wants to stop by!


End file.
